


Tastes Like Blueberries

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edge has a canine dick, Light Bondage, M/M, Soft Vore, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Vore, safe vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Edge visits Blue and finds out that the small rabbit wants to deepen their relationship...in bed.For one of my runner-up raffle winners, nom-the-skel!





	Tastes Like Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



> Drabble for one of the runner-ups in my fic raffle, who wanted some nsfw times with characters from the fic they're writing [[vore] Bluebunny is a Good Friend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12714387/chapters/28997055)
> 
> Pairing: Fox!Underfell!Papyrus x Rabbit!Underswap!Sans (Edgeberry)
> 
> Tags: Oral Sex (cunnilingus), Ecto-parts, Vore(soft), Willing prey, descriptions of canine dick, light bondage, size difference (for voring purposes)

Edge felt out of place standing outside the house of the rabbit brothers. He had been there multiple times to visit his friend Blueberry, but every time he went through the interdimensional portal from his universe to theirs it was just…weird. Maybe it was the fact that everything here looked almost exactly the same, except smaller?

Shaking himself out of this musings, Edge took the house key out of his pocket that Blueberry had given him and opened the door, as per Blueberry’s instructions—Which were quite odd, if anyone had cared to ask Edge. Why wouldn’t he be able to answer the door himself?—and walked in. “Hello?” He called, ear twitching as he listened out for movement. Edge stepped into the house after locking the door, vaguely wondering where Stretch, Blueberry’s older brother, was hiding. Stretch didn’t leave Blueberry alone too often, especially when he knew Edge was coming to visit.

He walked toward the stairs, crouching down slightly to avoid hitting the ceiling as he ascended to the second floor. Maybe Blueberry was sleeping in his bedroom?

“Blueberry? Are you there?” Edge called, knocking on the bedroom door. A small giggling sound came from inside the room before Blueberry answered him.

“Come in!”

Edge walked into the room, jaw dropping when he caught sight of the other. Blueberry was lying on his bed, which normally wouldn’t have been anything to fret over, but he was lying on the bed...naked. Edge licked his teeth as he approached the bed, climbing halfway onto it to hover over Blueberry. Now that he was up this close, he could see why Blueberry had told him to just walk in; he had procured a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and bound himself to the bed.

“Is this all for me?” Edge purred, nuzzling his snout against Blueberry’s spine. He giggled, squirming on the bed as he tried to inch away.

“Ahaha, stop it!” Edge teased his tongue over Blueberry’s sternum as he pulled back, reveling in the breathy moans Blueberry made. He summoned his ecto-stomach to get ready for their usual activities, but to his surprise Blueberry shook his head, giving him a soft smile. “Ahh Edge...I was hoping that today we could get to know each other more...intimately first?”

Edge flushed. He had been hoping to get closer to Blueberry for a long time, but he didn’t want to overstep his friendship boundaries. There was also the issue of Stretch not wanting Edge getting too close to his brother. Who knows what he would do if he found the two of them engaging in sexual intercourse?

Blueberry brushed his leg over Edge’s ribcage, dragging him back to the present. “Come onnn,” he whined. “I asked Red to play with Papy so we could have alone time. You wouldn’t want to waste it, right?” Blueberry spread his legs open for Edge, showing off a small, slick entrance.

Edge growled lowly as his penis hardened from the visual, peeking out from his sheath to rub against the inside of his pants. “You’re right, I should use this opportunity to—” Edge opened his mouth to take in Blueberry’s legs, teasing his tongue against Blueberry’s formed magic—”properly taste you, hm?”

Blueberry moaned as Edge began to run his tongue over the bottom half of his body, squirming against his bonds as his hips bucked up against the appendage. Encouraged, Edge flicked the tip of it between Blueberry’s folds, groaning at the taste. Like everything else about his friend, this part of him was sweeter than ever. He couldn’t help but go back for a second taste, and a third, and soon he was furiously licking Blueberry with wild abandon.

“Aahhhhh Edge! Mmmm! It feels so good!” Blueberry exclaimed breathlessly, body shivering in pleasure.

Edge made a sound of agreement as he slurped, adjusting himself so that he could unbutton his pants and tease a hand on the underside of his neglected cock. Not wanting Blueberry to get too close to his orgasm so soon, Edge wrapped his tongue around Blueberry’s legs, squeezing them together as he pumped his dick to the sight of Blueberry underneath him. God, he just looked so vulnerable, and so...delicious. Suddenly, he really wanted—no,  _ needed _ Blueberry inside of him. He looked down at him, surprised to see a slight smirk on his face. “I know what you want, Edge~ Do it, please.”

Growling deeply, Edge lashed his hand out, breaking the chain link on the handcuffs and picking up Blueberry as he shifted to a sitting position. The two of them exchanged soft looks as Edge opened his mouth, placing Blueberry on the tip of his tongue. He chuckled as Blueberry immediately began to hump him, mewling desperately as he chased his release. Not being one to leave his partners hanging Edge flicked his tongue rapidly, focusing on the small button above Blueberry’s entrance to bring him closer to his finish. He thrust into his hand as the sound of Blueberry’s cries grew until he felt him squirt against his tongue, coming with a scream. Edge swallowed down the release happily as he lowered Blueberry into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the Blueberry’s body.

He groaned as he took his first gulp, feeling the small legs slide past his throat muscles. While normally it wasn’t the most pleasant experience to swallow Blueberry whole, something about the whole situation sent throbs of arousal throughout his body, causing Edge to move his hand faster over his cock. He took another gulp, nearly crying in pleasure as his throat expanded to take in the wider part of Blueberry’s arms and rib cage. Edge could feel Blueberry trembling against his throat, and for a minute he was worried, but when he heard tiny moans he couldn’t stop himself from rutting against Blueberry’s bed in need as he gulped down the rest of him. Gripping the headboard, Edge lost himself to his primal instincts as he humped the mattress. His bulb swelled as he approached his release, and after a few more thrusts he came violently, covering the sheets in his hot release.

Slowly winding down from his orgasm, Edge suddenly remembered that Blueberry was in his stomach. Hoping that he didn’t hurt Blueberry in his thrashings, Edge quickly sat up to examine the soft ecto-flesh under his ribs. To his surprise, Blueberry was curled up inside, sleeping away. He guessed that he must’ve worn him out with their activities. Smiling slightly to himself, Edge pulled the pillows off of the bed and arranged them in a small nest on the floor. He settled down on the ground, resting against the pillows as he laid down on his side. Rubbing his stomach a few times contently, Edge slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
